


Finding World's Edge

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Pederasty, Smut Mention, Underage - Freeform, fluff more than smut, systemic pederasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: In a ninja world where genin are protected and sexually guided by their elders (much like the ancient greeks), Kakashi has hit a snag. Of his three little ones, the only one without a guide is the one, of course, that he's completely in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (or basically, I found this lying around in my old storage folders -- no hard smut, just teasing hints)
> 
> ((maybe one day I will expand the filth. I don't know, mostly I just wanted to let yall know I'm alive.))

Kakashi was in a conundrum.

Now, usually a genin’s family, clan, or guardian gave them the physical education they needed, the emotional and physical relationship that would rear them into proper adults. The instant they put on their headband, these twelve year old kids became adults in the eyes of the village, capable of killing, destruction, and mayhem.

But each genin needed their own older mentor, preferably of the same sex. If say a jounin sensei had a child who was an orphan or without a shinobi guardian, then the sensei had to step up to the plate to either become that mentor or find one for their student. Usually there was only one of these orphans on a team, Konoha was clan oriented.

Kakashi had three. Three students who were lacking that mentor and it showed. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

At first he had been incredibly worried, he didn’t want to manage three, let alone one emotionally stunted child. So, he found someone for Sakura first off. Anko was perhaps not the best choice, but it worked and she was willing. The fact that Sakura never truly walked the same was worrisome, but not Kakashi’s business.

Sasuke managed to find a mentor on his own. The sickly jounin Hayate took him on, as katana instructor and mentor. The man’s girlfriend even helped, according to Kakashi’s info, and that’s also something he didn’t want to think about too much.

But Naruto, the village pariah, hated and shunned for the seal on his belly, Naruto was alone and painfully aware of it.

Kakashi, really didn’t want to be the one to touch Naruto, and teach him the ways of the shinobi. It wasn’t because the boy was his sensei’s student, no, Minato himself was Kakashi’s mentor and he would forever hold a special place in Kakashi’s heart. It wasn’t because the boy was loud, or obnoxious, or so innocent it burned just to look at him. It wasn’t because Kakashi thought the boy as his own younger brother.

Rather, Kakashi was hopelessly in love with the small blonde, orange covered brat, and if Kakashi let himself have a taste he would probably never let go. Wolves are possessive of their territory, after all.

So, after several months of avoiding it, and watching Naruto sadly gaze at his teammates relaxed, confident and assured features, Kakashi finally bit the bullet. However long Kakashi refused to touch Naruto, he also refused anyone else to do so. And there were offers.

He almost put Ebisu through the floor, when the man snidely offered his ‘expertise’. It was no secret the man hated the Kyuubi and its container, and Kakashi would rather die than let Naruto fall into such uncleanly hands.

Now here he was, absolutely shocked at the sensual skill and awareness Naruto exhibited. Kakashi leaned back on his couch, gaze locked on the boy’s panting mouth, hands only lightly gripping those slim hips because the kid already knew what to do. He was swirling his little bum over the rising cock beneath him, both of their clothes still on and giving such lovely friction that teased just enough to absolutely entrance Kakashi.

Then Naruto leaned back and put his hands on Kakashi’s knees for balance, offering his young lithe body, and flung his head back to grind just so.

Kakashi broke a little bit, but was quickly becoming aware of a sense of rising possessiveness, jealousy, even anger.

“Who taught you this Naruto?” His question was rougher than it should’ve been, he’s not supposed to be interested in this. He was a neutral party for the boy, meant to lead by example, give affection but not love, and provide means to grow into a respectable, capable shinobi. This included bedroom activities, but not reduced solely to sexual desires.  Kakashi though, was quickly becoming _obsessed_ with the way Naruto moved. The way he panted. The way his blonde hair fell in his eyes, and his whisker marks felt like little raised scars on his cheeks.

When Naruto only hummed a response, obviously not listening, Kakashi bucked up his hips hard enough to bump Naruto off of them. He seized the boy in his arms and maneuvered his smaller body under his in a flash. He had the blonde pinned beneath him, delicious and flushed.

“Who?” Kakashi left a harsh bite on Naruto’s shoulder, divesting him of the garish orange clothing. That’s another thing Kakashi would have to do, find a better outfit that still had enough orange to satisfy his young beloved.

“Ah!” Naruto squirmed, “What’s the big idea, sensei?! What does it matter?” Now there was a hint of shame in Naruto’s gaze, and he looked away from the man. Kakashi didn’t want that, so he leaned forward and pressed his entire body to the smaller one curled up beneath his torso. He nudges his nose next to Naruto’s gently and affectionately nuzzling him until the boy was softened. Small hands tugged through his shock of white hair, and lightly fingered the edge of his mask.

Kakashi only smiled and let Naruto hesitantly pull the cloth down. It was adorably how Naruto’s expressive blue eyes widened and devoured his face, a little bit of awe mixed in with the want and – dare Kakashi think it? – love.

“I’m asking you, beautiful,” Kakashi said, watching how his lips drew Naruto’s attention like magnets, “has anybody ever touched you before?” If someone had, he would damn well hunt the bastard (or bitch) down to eviscerate. Nobody touched a genin until they were twelve, it was an unspoken rule. And the fact that is someone had touched Naruto specifically? Kakashi would kill them twice over simply for touching what’s his.

Dammit Hatake, can’t think like that. When Naruto’s sixteen the boy would be removed from his care. Those were the rules. Well, unspoken, but they were still conformed to.

“Mm.” Naruto wavered between wanting to tell and shamefully hiding his eyes. Kakashi leaned down and ran his tongue around Naruto’s neck, his shoulders, his small little nipples. Naruto shivered and writhed, making these sweet little mewl noises that went straight to Kakashi’s head…then followed his blood flow south to where his pressing need strained at his pants.

“I won’t be mad at you, baby, don’t hide. I have you now, I’m not letting you go.” Kakashi came up to nuzzle their faces again, rubbing his scent all over Naruto’s skin. The boy would smell like him on the outside and the inside by the end of the night that was for sure.

“I live next to a…a br- alley house.” Naruto started in a small, scared whisper, stuttering. “The Nee-chans there are really nice. When I was younger, very little, they would feed me. But you can’t not find things out, when you live there.”

So, Naruto lived in a brothel when he was small. That was both surprising and a good explanation for Naruto’s surprisingly knowledge on what to do to get Kakashi aroused. Even as he lied there submissively, Naruto’s small legs slid up and around Kakashi’s thighs to spread lusciously. There was a buzz in Kakashi’s head that kept him hyperaware of every little move Naruto made, but he had to answer, to lay his love’s fears to rest.

“Nobody touched you right? None of the johns?” he had to make sure.

Naruto shook his head earnestly, “No, Juba-kaa-chan kept everyone away. I remember she even chased a ninja out of the door with a broom!” the boy smiled and giggled at the memory, taking in Kakashi’s lack of anger and feeling relieved.

“Good, then at least, you have a better idea of what I’m here for.” Kakashi slid his nose along Naruto’s smooth cheek, “I’m here for you, Naruto-baby, for anything you need.”

“Like Sakura-chan’s Anko? And Sasuke’s mister?” Naruto asked innocently, biting his lip, looking still a smidge uncertain.

“Yes.” Kakashi eyed the boy under him, and a suspicion started to grow.

“Um, then…you’re my sensei…and that’s it?” Naruto was asking, under the guise of getting clarification but the serious fear and helpless hope in those eyes spoke louder to Kakashi. Now that he knew that Naruto truly wasn’t as innocent and oblivious as he thought, that the boy was surprisingly mature about this sort of thing, Kakashi felt like taking a gamble.

It was a risk but maybe it would be worth it.

“I’m your sensei, I will be your mentor, and you will probably never be rid of me.” Kakashi leaned back to stare down seriously at the smaller one, Naruto, this was Naruto and god this was so important to get right. “Even when you’re fifty and the Hokage I won’t let anyone else touch you because you’re mine and I’m in love with you.” Perhaps not the best confession, but it’s done with now, and Kakashi could only hold his breath to see what Naruto would do.

First, Naruto stilled, as though he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Then, his legs tightened, and Kakashi growled in reaction. Finally, Naruto’s face broke into the most beautiful, heartfelt smile he had ever seen.

“Awesome.” Naruto said, voice strangled with his happiness. Kakashi snorted.

And then he took him against the wall.

 

 


End file.
